vALenTInE LoVe
by miyukihamasaki1
Summary: Li was once hurt by Sakura, first the punch and later he confronts his love to her but was rejected(quote) Li continued ¡° I really loved you with my heart like how you loved Eriol!"and hugged Sakura. This words touch her heart.....Sorry not good at sum
1. Default Chapter

A Brand New Start  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sakura has turned 17 and the next day will be her first day in a brand new school.  
  
"SAKURA! Its time for dinner." Shouted Kero, "I don't wish to wait for you taking a bath for so long."  
  
"I'm coming," shouted Sakura. She cleans her hair dry while walking towards the dining room. She pulls out a chair and sits down.  
  
"Tomorrow is your first day of school, a brand new start for you!" said their father. "Yeah, I'm waiting for this day to come where I can make more new friend ohh yeah we'll be having a ball tomorrow so as to get to know more friend." Sakura said looking very excited.  
  
~ The Next Evening ~  
  
Sakura wear a white sleeveless dress that falls to her angle and a pair of white high heel shoes. She walks down the steps and when she saw her father and her brother Touya, she turn a circle, "Do I look nice wearing like that?" she asked.  
  
~ At the school gate ~  
  
Sakura walks gracefully pass the school gate, while she was walking a white sports car dash past. Luckily Sakura blade right on time if not she would have been knock down. "Hey you, watch where you're going!" said a man wearing sunglasses. Sakura can't see clearly but she just shouted, "What did you mean, you were the one who don't look while driving!" He shows her a smug smile and drive off.  
  
Sakura reach the entrance of the door, when she was greeted by her best friend, Tomoyo "You made it on time!".  
  
Sakura give her a sweet smile and all this was witness by a teenager boy, he walk towards her and said, "I'm going to make you my girlfriend cause there's nothing I can't do!" and walk off. Sakura stared at him and walked away together with Tomoyo.  
  
~Hall~  
  
"This school was opened by the "LI" family." The principal announced. The ball begins, some guys offer Sakura a dance but she rejected. She sits there looking at her best friend, Tomoyo dancing. When a guy came over and said, "Can I have a honored to dance with you?" he said  
  
Sakura looks up and saw that it was the same guy that she saw outside the school hall, and she show him a smile and said "NO, I don't wish to!"  
  
"Fine! He said but one day I'll make you mine" he walked away and later turn back and said "I forgot to introduced myself, my name is Li Syaoran and you?" he holds up his hand but Sakura hits it off, "never mind forget it because I have my means and way to find out!".........  
  
To be continued  
  
Although Sakura felt that Syaoran was sarcastic and plan to date her, Sakura had in mind Eriol that she admire a lot but........  
  
Pls continued reading so as to know what happened next and also do review. Thanks  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. LoVE BaTtlEs

Love Battles  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Although Sakura was being bullied, she still stays strong and fights back. Hmm I can say that Sakura is a girl who can take any hardship she work in a cake shop so as to support the family.  
  
PreVIouS ChaPTeR  
  
Sakura looks up and saw that it was the same guy that she saw outside the school hall, and she show him a smile and said "NO, I don't wish to!"  
  
"Fine! He said but one day I'll make you mine" he walked away and later turn back and said "I forgot to introduced myself, my name is Li Syaoran and you?" he holds up his hand but Sakura hits it off, "never mind forget it because I have my means and way to find out!".........  
  
CHAPTER 2 Love Battles  
  
~ The Next Day (In School) ~  
  
"Can't believe I met such a sarcastic person...he still plan to date me." Said Sakura complaining about Syaoran whom she met yesterday night.  
  
" That's nice, how I wish I were there!" said Tomoyo admiring Sakura. They walked towards their locker and when Sakura opened it she finds a note:  
  
Sakura,  
  
I kind of admire your fighting sprite! Meet me at the school balcony NOW!  
  
Li  
  
" That's enough, this Li is so rude I'm going up to the balcony now and see what he's up to!" said the frustrated Sakura, she crushes the paper and stomped up the stairs. Near to the top of the stairs, it was so dark, she suddenly felt the urge to ran down away from the darkness but she stay strong and stand there.  
  
"LI SYAORAN! Where are you please stop all your tricks before I......I." and before she can finish, the whole stairway and balcony was light up with light bulb form into the shape of a star.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Wow that's really beautiful, can't believed such a person can think of beautiful thing!" whisper Sakura herself. She walk towards the balcony, she put both her legs over the wall and sat on it admiring the smooth fluffy white sky. Then all of a sudden a pair of hands hugged her over the waist. She turn around and saw that it was Li, "he whisper to her ear "Do you like it?"  
  
"No!' she said, "I don't like anything from you especially by the name Li!"She unlocked his hand and ran down. All this was witness by someone.  
  
~ The Next Day ~  
  
Sakura walks pass the school gate and then she realized something "That's strange why is the school so quiet!" and all of a sudden a group of guys and girls ran towards Sakura with water gun in their hands. "What's going on here!" and she started to ran.  
  
They throw eggs and splash water at her, Sakura squat there. Then she hears a familiar voice, they moved back and run away. "Are you alright!" said the familiar voice, he stretch out his hand. Sakura look up and saw that it was Eriol.  
  
"Why did they do this to you!" he asked  
  
"I think I know!" said Sakura and she ran off. She passes Tomoyo, "Tomoyo, did you see Li anywhere?" asked the anxious Sakura.  
  
"Try the canteen, maybe he's there!" said Tomoyo  
  
"Thanks!" and she ran off.  
  
~ Canteen ~  
  
Sakura stood in a distance and saw Li , she went over and shouted " LI SYAORAN!" he turned around and Sakura give him a really strong punch right to his face. Everyone stared with shocked on their face...............  
  
Well I have completed chapter 2, like it. Hope so can't wait to see what happen next me too. What will Li do, will he get back at Sakura? What will happen next? Stayed tuned and find out. Pls READ AND REVIEW! Thank you and may God bless you! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. HeaRt BrOKeN

Heartbroken  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sakura give Li a really strong punch right to his face. This happens so suddenly and shocked everyone. What will Li do? Will he get back at her! Read and find out next.  
  
PreVIouS ChaPTeR  
  
~ The Next Day ~  
  
Sakura walks pass the school gate and then she realized something "That's strange why is the school so quiet!" and all of a sudden a group of guys and girls ran towards Sakura with water gun in their hands. "What's going on here!" and she started to ran.  
  
They throw eggs and splash water at her, Sakura squat there. Then she hears a familiar voice, they moved back and run away. "Are you alright!" said the familiar voice, he stretch out his hand. Sakura look up and saw that it was Eriol.  
  
"Why did they do this to you!" he asked  
  
"I think I know!" said Sakura and she ran off. She passes Tomoyo, "Tomoyo, did you see Li anywhere?" asked the anxious Sakura.  
  
"Try the canteen, maybe he's there!" said Tomoyo  
  
"Thanks!" and she ran off.  
  
~ Canteen ~  
  
Sakura stood in a distance and saw Li , she went over and shouted " LI SYAORAN!" he turned around and Sakura give him a really strong punch right to his face. Everyone stared with shocked on their face...............  
  
Chapter 3 Heartbroken  
  
Sakura ran of as quickly as her leg can carry her, she stopped at the balcony and smiled to herself, "Wow that's so shocking and I FEEL SO GOOD after I give that Li a strong punch!" she said.  
  
At the same time Li stood up and touch his face, everyone stared with him in fear and shocked.  
  
Wherever place Sakura passes everyone try to stand far away from her, some point finger and whisper to each other while some passes her and say "good luck!" even her best friend Tomoyo wishes her good luck.  
  
"Tomoyo why is everyone wishing me good luck!" said Sakura looking very surprise.  
  
"Don't you know what you just did! That Li can expel you from school because of you reckless." Answered Tomoyo.  
  
" Really! I can't wait to get out of this school!" said Sakura.  
  
Two well dress man came over to Sakura and Tomoyo, "please followed us to the court to see Li!"  
  
"Ok why not!" said Sakura and followed them. Tomoyo was worried about Sakura and she ran off to find Eriol.  
  
"Eriol you got to come with me I wonder what Li will do to Sakura." Said the panic Tomoyo.  
  
"What!" said Eriol and follow Tomoyo to find Sakura.  
  
~ Back at the court ~  
  
The two well-dressed man bring Sakura to the entrance of the court, "he's waiting for you there." Sakura push open the door and to her surprise Li was standing there giving sakura a warm smile, it suddenly warm Sakura's heart. "Why can he still smile when I did that to him."  
  
"Hm Sakura I don't mind what you did to me but I will still keep my promise I will one day make you like me and this is my promise!" said Li.....  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo stop at the entrance but they were not allowed in. Eriol dashed over and give the two man each a punch and pushed opened the door but was not seen by Both Sakura and Li.  
  
Li continued " I really loved you with my heart like how you loved Eriol!" and hugged Sakura. All this was witness by Eriol and he ran out of the court.  
  
Sakura push him away and said, "Sorry no matter what you do I still won't fall for you as I loved Eriol and won't leave him!" she turned around and ran off.  
  
Inside Li's heart, he was deeply hurt but he said to himself "never mind I Li will not give up that easy!" ...............  
  
Poor Li, he was hurt by Sakura over and over again but he still never gives up, will he determination won over Sakura. I hoped so! So I have complete chapter 3, please do review thanks and enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
